Blue Dominance
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: A one-shot featuring Edo Gajeel and Levy. In which Levy casually shows just who wears the pants in their relationship...


**Sophia: Hello~! Because I got such nice reviews on my "Uncharacteristic Rage" story, I decided to celebrate and write a one-shot about Edo Levy and Edo Gajeel! HOORAY!**

**Levy: *blushes* Sophia-chan, this is a little… ano…**

**Sophia: ROMMAAANNNTTTIIICCC? *squeals***

**Levy: *gulps* Eto, Edo me is a little… err…**

**Sophia: *starts thinking about GaLe* I know…**

**Levy: *sighs* There she goes again… Sophia-chan does not own Fairy Tail- WAIT! SOPHIA-CHAN, ARE YOU OKAY! YOU'RE NOSE IS BLEEDING!**

**Sophia: *passes out from blood loss* Levy-chan is so kawaii… especially with Gajeel-chan…**

**Levy: OMG! Call Porlyusica! She's starting to mumble!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Gajeel took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He was going through a bout of writer's block, and there was nothing to give him inspiration to write. At least the editor had given him a deadline until the next week, or he'd seriously be dead meat.

He cringed at the thought of the scolding he would get from his editor if he didn't make the deadline. Gajeel wished he was brave, like Earthland Gajeel.

Which led him to wonder… if his counterpart in Earthland was his polar opposite, then wouldn't Levy's be too? Gajeel thought of how his tough, aggressive girlfriend would act if she was turned into her exact opposite.

Earthland Levy was probably a nice, polite girl. She was also most probably some sort of avid reader, _his_ Levy had never touched a book in her life. Gajeel nearly laughed at the thought.

Levy as a polite, adorable bookworm? He'd give up his job just to see _that_.

Running his hands through his curly hair, Gajeel groaned as he realized he had gotten distracted from writing again. Deciding that inspiration wasn't coming anytime soon, he put away his pens, typewriter, and paper and headed down to the garage.

There was Levy, _his_ Levy, rude, passive-aggressive and possibly tsundere Levy that he loved. She was leaning over some sort of machinery that she was either remodelling, fixing, or just simply tinkering with out of boredom. Gajeel proceeded to wrap his arms around her from behind, and bury his face into her neck.

Levy immediately stopped working, and turned her head to look at her much taller boyfriend with a seductive expression on. She smirked as Gajeel gave her a gaze that seemed to be pleading.

The bluenette chuckled, and turned around to face him. She managed to move in such a way that his hands now rested on her back yet never moved. Levy still kept that smirk on, and wrapped her arms around Gajeel's neck.

"I'm busy, Gajeel." She chuckled as his face took on that pleading look again. "Alright, but only since you look so cute."

Using the crisp white collar of his shirt, she pulled his head down for a kiss. Grunting in approval,  
Gajeel tightened his arms around her. They responded hungrily to each other, their tongues battling for dominance.

Eventually, Levy took her hands from her neck and pushed him down to the floor. Gajeel broke the kiss, his eyes widening.

"Levy-"

"Shh." She interrupted, leaning down to kiss his neck. She bit on it hard, reminding Gajeel who exactly was the dominant one in their relationship. In normal relationships between couples, the man was usually the dominant one.

But whoever said that they were a normal couple?

Levy continued to kiss and suckle his neck, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. Gajeel had moved his arms, so that he was propped up on his elbows, and Levy kneeling in front of him, leaning forward to kiss his neck.

Gajeel groaned as she started to bite everywhere on his throat.

With one hand, Levy's arm reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt. Once she had it halfway off, he started to protest.

"Levy, please don't-"

"Shut up."

Gajeel grumbled when he felt her smirk against his neck. "Levy, I only wanted just one kiss…"

She snorted. "Yeah, but I won't be satisfied with just that, remember?"

Nonetheless, he pouted when Levy simply broke away from him and picked up her wrench to get back to work.

Levy rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Don't you dare pout at me. You're the one who asked me to stop."

"Alright, alright." He sighed. As he left, he could still hear her mischievous laughing.

When he got back to his table, he took out his typewriter. After all, Gajeel could always give her payback tonight.

Gajeel could _hardly_ be called submissive in the bedroom.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**(insert troll face here)**

**REVIEW! And some credits go to acidic-fire of Deviant Art, for her awesome drawing of Edo Levy and Gajeel that inspired this story.**

**P.S. I wrote this because I was bored, and also because "Uncharacteristic Rage". Also, I will only be uploading stories on weekends because I live in my school's dormitory. Sorry 'bout that, but weekends are not that far away… right?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
